


to get you alone

by yukjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, a sprinkle of angst and a heap of fluff, gryffindor jeno, pining and misunderstandings and all that loveliness!, slytherin jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukjaem/pseuds/yukjaem
Summary: “this is such a bad idea,” jeno mutters.jaemin cocks an eyebrow, shifting his weight forward. “why is that?”“we’re going to get caught.”“and here i was, under the impression that gryffindors were supposed to be brave,” jaemin drawls, hands coming up to grip at jeno’s forearms. his fingernails cut red half-moons into sun gold skin. “was i wrong?”(jeno and jaemin are rivals, but they also might be a little something more.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	to get you alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Kiss your friends hard and your enemies harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387094) by Bruisingblush (gotta love a cocky jeno!)

The whistle blows and everyone shoots up into their positions. Jeno speeds around the Quidditch pitch, adrenaline kicking in as the wind whips at his face and the crowd cheers him on. Practice matches aren’t usually taken seriously, but with an age-old rivalry as intense as the one between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the stands are packed. Students from all Houses come expecting a show, and Jeno would hate to disappoint.

He does a few loops in the air and grips onto the handle of his Firebolt as he hangs upside down, grinning wildly at the rush he gets. The crowd loves it, save for the Slytherin section, but he could care less about those miserable bastards.

As if on cue, he catches a flash of platinum white hair out of the corner of his eye.

“Jaemin Na. Following me around again?” Jeno drawls, righting himself up.

The Slytherin Seeker winks. “Feeling threatened?”

“As if. Get ready to get your arse beat.”

Jaemin tips his head back and laughs. “I’d love to see you try, Lee.”

He flies dangerously close, forcing Jeno to move back to avoid crashing into him. Another close call and Jeno has to swerve out of the way again. He huffs a breath—there’s no way he’s going to let Jaemin mess around with him like this.

Coming up with a plan on the spot, Jeno dives, faking a sighting of the Snitch. As expected, Jaemin follows him immediately and nearly catches up. When Jeno pulls up sharply before he hits the ground, he expects to see a crash or at least a mid-air stumble, but Jaemin is beside him a moment later, white hair perfectly windswept and lips curled into a smirk. He salutes mockingly before slipping away.

“Show-off,” Jeno mutters under his breath. He forces down a grin.

He loses count of the amount of times either of them fakes a sighting of the Snitch to try and trick the other, racing ahead and weaving through the Quidditch pitch. Throughout the game, Donghyuck yells at Jeno to stop letting his rivalry with Jaemin get to his head and play properly, as if he himself hasn’t just received his second foul for cobbing the Slytherin team’s new Chaser, Sungchan Jung, in the face.

Besides, it’s not like Jeno hasn’t been trying. But no matter how hard he looks, the Snitch is nowhere in sight.

Then, midway through the game, he notices it. Hovering near Donghyuck’s foot, the Snitch flutters.

“BLOODY HELL, JENO! WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING AROUND?” Donghyuck shouts, unaware. “I SWEAR, IF YOU LET THE DAMN SLYTH—”

Jaemin shoulders past Jeno and flies towards the golden speck. 

Donghyuck yelps as Jaemin whips through, trailing after the Snitch. Jeno hurriedly follows up, brushing alongside Jaemin. He reaches out, straining his arm, _so_ close.

Miraculously, the Snitch flies into his grasp, and Jaemin’s hand wraps around Jeno’s fist, a moment too late to win. Jeno grins, holding their hands up to show everyone he got it first. There’s a beat of silence as the crowd waits in bated breath, squinting at the two distant figures in the air.

“Without a second to lose, Jeno Lee has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!” The referee’s voice booms across the pitch, followed by a ruckus of cheers from the stands, prominently from those draped in red and gold.

“You were saying?” Jeno says smugly, glancing back at the Slytherin Seeker.

“You got lucky. Don’t expect it to happen again next time.” Jaemin rolls his eyes, dropping his hand. He pointedly tugs at the collar of his uniform.

Before Jeno can reply, Jaemin flies down to the ground where the rest of the Slytherin team are dismounting. The Slytherin captain, Renjun, looks unfazed by it all, but Jeno sees Sungchan sling his arm around Jaemin in comfort, leaning down to say something into his ear as they head to the changing rooms. Jeno snorts and looks away, heading down to the ground.

He’s the last one to enter the Gryffindor changing rooms. Hands reach out to clap him on his back and punch his shoulder, and Jeno feels his chest swell with pride, unashamedly basking in the praise. He loudly promises to catch the Snitch again for the next game and the sounds of his teammates’ approval intensify.

“Good job,” Mark says when Jeno reaches his locker, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “For a second, I almost thought Jaemin had you there.”

“It’s a good thing he didn’t,” Donghyuck says, leaning against the locker on the other side of Jeno. He runs hand through his sweat dampened hair, scowling. “I didn’t score all those points against Sungchan only for Jaemin fucking Na to take the win.”

“About that,” Mark says delicately, shooting a wry smile in Donghyuck’s direction. “Maybe you should try cutting down on the violence next time. No more cobbing. We can’t afford getting any fouls during the real match.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Donghyuck says with a lazy salute. “No promises, though. That prick seriously gets on my nerves. He kept on dodging my Bludgers; _no one_ dodges my Bludgers.”

“He probably has a lot of experience,” Mark points out. “Sungchan’s dad played for the Montrose Magpies back in the day. They were like, the most successful Quidditch team in Britain.”

“So he got an advantage. Makes sense,” Donghyuck snorts. “I’ve never met someone as arrogant, annoying, and obnoxiously good at Quidditch as him—well, excluding myself, of course.”

Jeno shakes his head as he opens his locker and takes off his outer robe. “You almost sound jealous.”

“Jealous of what? His stupid face that girls _and_ boys love for some reason?”

“Didn’t Sungchan break some kind of ridiculous record last year? Something like receiving the most chocolate on Valentine’s Day?” Mark asks.

“No, that was Jaemin,” Jeno says instantly, and Mark gives him a questioning look.

Donghyuck snickers. “Jeno’s still bitter that he broke his record from fifth year.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll just beat him this year,” Jeno cuts back, slamming his locker door shut and putting his arms around his two best friends. His smile sharpens. “Just like how, this year, we’re beating him and his cronies and winning the Quidditch Cup.”

Donghyuck whistles. “That’s the spirit! Of course, we’re gonna crush them.”

Mark shakes his head in mock disapproval but doesn’t say anything to refute. It’s always been like this; ever since first year, it’s been the three of them against the infamous Slytherin trio—Jaemin Na, Sungchan Jung, and Renjun Huang. Jeno’s not sure how it started, honestly, but he does remember it being Jaemin’s fault… Probably. Most likely. It wouldn’t surprise him if Jaemin had it out for him since day one. He’s always liked taunting Jeno more than the others. (And vice versa, because Jeno can’t pretend he’s innocent either.)

He’s too lazy to take a shower and changes pretty quickly, but they’re still the last ones to leave the room; as the captain, Mark gets pulled into a long conversation with Coach Morales to discuss next week’s practice session.

“Are we going back to the common room?” Mark says once he’s done, falling into step with the two of them as they head down the hall. “I need to finish writing my Potions essay.”

Donghyuck throws his head back and groans. “Shit, I forgot about that. I haven’t even started it yet.” He turns to Mark, eyes wide and bottom lip jutting out. Mark groans.

“No.”

“I haven’t even said anything!”

“Still no. I’m not letting you copy my homework again,” Mark says, propping his glass up against his nose. “Professor Kim said he was going to give us both a zero if he caught us a second time. That, and detention.”

“Key word: _if_ he caught us.”

“Still no.”

“Seriously?”

“Very. We’re in seventh year, Hyuck, I’m not risking it.”

“Oh, come on! This won’t even affect our N.E.W.T. scores!”

When Mark remains undeterred, Donghyuck gazes heavenward, evidently requesting some form of divine assistance. When nothing happens, he turns to face Jeno.

“I don’t suppose you’ve started…?”

“No, sorry, I’m cramming it later tonight,” Jeno says apologetically. Professor Kim likes him, so he doesn’t think he’ll have too much trouble. He scratches the back of his neck, then stops in his tracks—pretends to think for a while before cursing under his breath. “Wait, I forgot something in the changing rooms. I’ll be quick, you two can go on without me!”

Before Mark or Donghyuck can react, he’s off, running down the hallway as if in a rush. It’s not until he turns around the corner does Jeno slow down, checking over his shoulder to see if his friends followed. They didn’t. There’s someone else, though. Someone Jeno’s been seeing more and more of these days. Taking a deep, calming breath, Jeno tugs on the collar of his shirt, then veers into the Gryffindor’s changing room. There’s no one inside. 

He leans against one of the lockers. His skin feels too hot and sweaty all of a sudden, and maybe he should’ve taken a shower earlier but now all he can do is take off his robe and roll up the sleeves of his shirt. When he’s done, no one’s entered the room yet, and Jeno wonders if he misread the signal. Still, he crosses his arms and waits.

Another second passes, two, three.

The door opens. Jaemin Na walks in.

Jeno’s moving before he even realizes how far he’s gone, stepping forward into Jaemin’s personal space until the latter’s back hits the wall, with Jeno’s arms on either side of him caging him in. Jaemin smells clean, a scent straight from the shower, their proximities causing them to practically share the air between them. The Slytherin tilts his head and looks right into Jeno’s eyes with a hint of defiance. His lips curve into a smirk.

“Hello to you too.”

“This is such a bad idea,” Jeno mutters, despite himself.

Jaemin cocks an eyebrow, shifting his weight forward. “Why is that?”

“We’re going to get caught.”

“And here I was, under the impression that Gryffindors were supposed to be brave,” Jaemin says dryly, hands coming up to grip at Jeno’s forearms. His fingernails cut red half-moons into sun gold skin. “Was I wrong?”

Jeno growls at the provocation and surges forward, slotting their mouths together. Jaemin always tastes sweet, like sugar and peaches. He goes lax under Jeno’s touch, letting him swallow the gasps spilling through his lips. 

“You’re so predictable,” Jaemin breathes out when they pull apart. He sounds just as gone as Jeno is. “Brash and hot-headed. All it takes for you to get rattled is—”

He cuts himself off, jaw snapping shut when Jeno grazes his teeth against the pulse of his throat. The Gryffindor leans in to bite at the side of Jaemin’s neck, sucking marks into his skin and lapping his tongue over the areas where red begins to blossom. His fingers work to loosen Jaemin’s green and silver tie and then unbutton the top of his shirt, revealing his collarbone. Jeno bites down on that too, and Jaemin’s knees buckle, leaving only Jeno’s strong grip to support his weight.

“You’re the one who’s predictable. Always so sensitive,” Jeno teases, and Jaemin only keens, leaning his head to the side to expose the line of his shoulder.

Jeno knows he should stop. It’s not like any of his marks will remain after they go through the cursory healing spells. He can’t bring himself to care though, too focused on the sight in front of him. He’s so used to the Jaemin everyone else sees, the one with the sharp eyes and permanent smirk, with a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue. It nearly gives him whiplash seeing the Slytherin like this now, pliant under his touch and cheeks painted dusty pink.

Jeno feels his heartbeat plunge, thrumming hard and tight between his legs. He slots his knees between Jaemin’s thighs, revelling in the gasp he draws out. Jaemin presses his hips up in a sloppy grind against Jeno’s leg, the action more based on instinct than anything else. Then just as quickly, his eyes suddenly widen, the colour sapping from his face as he digs his fingers into Jeno’s biceps hard enough to bruise.

“What’s wrong—” Jeno asks, until Jaemin shoves a hand between them and covers his mouth with his palm. Jeno goes stock still, blinking in confusion.

Then, he hears it. Footsteps approaching, voices getting louder and louder. At first, he’s tempted to brush it off, but he recognizes Donghyuck’s lilting voice and Mark’s resounding laughter, and he silently curses them for being such good friends. They probably came back to look for him.

“I can’t be seen here,” Jaemin whispers, as if Jeno doesn’t already know. Jeno can’t either, not when he looks like he just finished playing a round of seven minutes in heaven.

There’s not enough time to come up with a plan. Jeno hurriedly grabs his robe from the bench and drags Jaemin to the back closet, shoving him inside before following. The closet door closes with a snick, just in time as he hears Donghyuck and Mark enter the changing rooms.

"I knew it!" Donghyuck exclaims. “He’s not in here!”

“Huh, I guess you were right,” Mark says. Jeno hears him circle the room and check the shower stalls. “Maybe he already left.”

“Or _maybe_ he’s hiding something.”

“Like what?” Mark asks sceptically. His voice is much closer than Jeno thought it would be and he wordlessly casts a locking charm on the door. Mark could easily break it if he tried, but hopefully it’ll be enough of a deterrent. Beside him, Jaemin tightens his grip on his arm.

“I dunno, like a secret relationship? Maybe he got himself a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

“Why would he hide that from us though? Jeno’s always been open about his dates,” Mark points out.

“Mark, Mark, _Mark._ Why must you always shoot down my ideas?”

“It’s not my fault if they don’t make sense.”

Donghyuck grumbles under his breath, and Mark’s footsteps recede. They should be leaving soon. Jeno feels his body relax—well, as much as he can with Jaemin still pressed against him, close enough to feel his warmth and the flutter of his heartbeat—when Donghyuck suddenly makes the sound of an “ah-ha!”

“I got it! He’s dating a Slytherin and he’s scared we’d brand him as a traitor. That’s why he’s keeping it a secret!”

“And who exactly would he date? Jaemin Na?”

Mark’s obviously joking, but Jaemin’s whole body flinches, stumbling out of Jeno’s grasp and bumping into the stack of brooms hanging behind him. The brooms fall one by one with a loud thud, and Jeno wishes he remembered to cast a silencing charm too. He reaches out to steady Jaemin by the waist, gripping him tightly to prevent him from falling.

“What was that?” Mark asks, stopping in his tracks. 

They both freeze. Jaemin clearly starts to panic, his laboured breath growing louder as Mark approaches the closet. Jeno blindly reaches out to cover his face with his hand. He hears the Slytherin swallow, then go quiet.

The silence is more deafening than the blood still pounding through Jeno’s ears. He feels Jaemin blink behind his hand, long lashes fluttering against his damp palm. Mark’s footsteps keep on coming closer and closer. 

“For fuck’s sake, Mark,” Donghyuck cuts in. “If you open that dusty old closet and a swarm of Doxies comes flying out, I will literally end you. We have more important things to do anyways.”

“Like talk about Jeno and Jaemin’s love life?” Mark quips.

(Jeno feels Jaemin tense against him, and a small part of him is a little bit offended by the reaction. Sure, they’re only friends with benefits, but he’d also make a great boyfriend, thank you very much.)

“Jaemin Na isn’t the only Slytherin at this school. Besides, are you mad? Jeno’s not _that_ much of an idiot,” Donghyuck scoffs. “Did you forget how Jaemin and his buddies were the ones who snitched on us in first year and landed us a week in detention? Or when he ‘accidentally’ hexed Jeno during a Quidditch match in second year? And don’t forget about the time—”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I was just kidding.”

“As your best friend, I feel obligated to tell you that you should come up with better jokes,” Donghyuck says. His voice starts fading into the distance as they shuffle out of the room. “Come on, let’s go track down Jeno and figure out what he’s hiding from us.”

“Or maybe we could be good friends and lend him some privacy? And you could start on your Potions essay instead?”

There’s a short pause and then a muffled sigh.

“...I hate it when you’re right.”

And just like that, they’re gone. As soon as the door slams shut, Jaemin rips Jeno’s hand off his mouth as if scalded. He pushes against the closet door to get out. It doesn’t budge.

“I locked it, remember?” Jeno says, quickly taking out his wand to unlock the door.

They stumble out of the closet, coughing slightly from the cloud of dust that pours out with them. 

“Should’ve cast a silencing spell instead,” Jaemin grumbles, brushing down his pants. “And cleaned the closet while you were at it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have needed to if _someone_ had just stayed quiet,” Jeno retorts. Something cold and indignant twists in him, and he’s not sure why. “Didn’t realize how disgusted you were at the thought of us dating.”

To Jeno’s surprise, Jaemin actually looks guilty. He straightens up. “That wasn’t why…” He looks like a deer caught in headlights, all wide-eyed and stiff—uncertain. Jeno immediately softens.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself,” he reassures. “I‘m not an idiot. I know neither of us are looking for a relationship.”

They started out as rivals and entered into a somewhat tentative friendship last year, unbeknownst to both of their friend groups. It only developed into a “hey, you’re horny, I’m horny, so let’s fuck” kind of thing a few months ago, and even though they’ve never really talked about it, there was this unspoken agreement that either of them could put an end to the arrangement anytime they wanted to. Just because it was more than a one time thing, doesn’t mean it had to be a relationship thing.

For a moment, Jaemin’s face falls but it disappears before Jeno can question it.

“Of course—er— we should probably head back before they get suspicious.” Jaemin fumbles with his tie.

His hands shake. For someone who receives an Outstanding grade in nearly all of his classes every year and is by all rights a Quidditch prodigy, it’s cute how Jaemin still manages to struggle with the simplest of things. Jeno feels his lips twitch in amusement and steps in to fix the Slytherin’s tie for him, straightening his robe too while he’s at it.

Before he can move away, Jaemin tugs at his sleeve. Jeno looks back in question, but Jaemin doesn’t quite meet his gaze as he takes a deep breath and drags a finger down Jeno’s chest. “I’ll see you at the usual place tonight?” He finally looks up from beneath his lashes, all signs of nervousness gone and replaced with a twinkle of mischief. His lips curve into a sultry smirk.

Jeno swallows, forcing himself to keep a cool facade. He grabs Jaemin’s wrist, stopping him mid motion. He can feel the Slytherin’s pulse quicken beneath his touch. Jeno grins back, wicked and sharp. “You can count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking this out!! updates will be slow because life sucks TAT (but the following chapters will be longer, so hopefully that makes up for it?)
> 
> also. i have no beta and i wrote this in a bit of a rush, so pls let me know if anything's confusing, etc! :D comments are much appreciated!


End file.
